


Самая темная ночь

by ilmare



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Missing Scene, Physiology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: Амон Котаро застрял между днем и ночью, между двумя мирами — людей и гулей. И ни в одном из них ему нет места.





	Самая темная ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Credo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169438) by [Airelinna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelinna/pseuds/Airelinna). 



> Написано для команды WTF Tokyo Ghoul 2018

_В полутёмной комнате война с зеркалами -  
Это замкнутый круг, танец сомкнутых век,  
Танец сомкнутых губ,  
Столько проклятых лет!.._  
  
Анна Ширяева, «Трасса»

  
  
  
Он бежит. Спотыкается, падает, но поднимается снова, цепляясь за стены, и мчится дальше. Все равно слишком медленно. Ноги словно вязнут в болоте, делаются тяжелыми, тянут на дно. Он измучен и уже хочет сдаться, лечь, умереть. Нельзя — они близко, рядом, их не видно, но они не отстают. Никогда не отстают.  
  
Котаро снова двенадцать. И они преследуют его, наступают. Зовут из темноты.  
  
Нет, нет, нет — все что угодно, только не это. Он готов на все, даже умереть — но боится, что они будут ждать его и там.  
  
Впереди дверь. Спасение.  
  
Несколько шагов, ещё несколько. Из темноты позади него тянутся страшные костлявые руки.  
  
Он распахивает дверь.  
  
Нет, открывает глаза.  
  
Сначала вокруг темно, невозможно темно. Потом словно освещенные невидимой лампой проступают очертания: он видит — человек сидит, оперев голову на сложенные руки с благородными длинными пальцами. Человек улыбается, мягко, вкрадчиво. Проницательно.  
  
— Потерпи еще немного, и станет легче, — говорит он голосом Донато Порпоры — теперь Котаро окончательно его узнает. — Всего чуть-чуть. Тут все дело в привычке.  
  
Под лопатками твёрдо и холодно. Котаро пытается поднять руки, но они не слушаются, пытается сказать, возразить, закричать, но голоса нет. Донато чем-то занят. Злой чёрной вьюгой налетает паника, заполняя Котаро без остатка. Он рывком поднимает голову с каменного ложа, похожего на алтарь, и видит, что его собственный живот аккуратно рассечен надвое, а края жутковато отогнуты в стороны — они светлые, пронизанные тонкой живой сетью красных сосудов. Донато тянет из живота что-то алое, сочащееся кровью, и ест прямо здесь, глядя ему в глаза, будто это самое обычное дело.  
  
— Потерпи, ты привыкнешь, все дело в привычке.  
  
Внутри, как раскат грома или толчок землетрясения, рождается крик, дикий, нечеловеческий, разрывающий его изнутри.  
  
Снова становится темно. И он бежит. Опять один в темноте, бежит от старика, поедающего его живьем, от кошмарных видений и преследователей, не знающих отдыха. Бежит.  
  
До новой двери.  
  
А за ней… ничего.  
  
— Иди ко мне, — говорит кто-то невидимый. — Иди, я тебя не обижу.  
  
Котаро становится тревожно, так тревожно, как не было прежде. Что-то тут не так. Человек оборачивается и смотрит на него внимательными серыми глазами. Его собственными глазами.  
  
— Идём, — повторяет Амон.   
  
Он ждёт недолго, потом возвращается к своему занятию. Своему столу. Он тоже ест.  
  
Ест человека — Котаро точно знает это — ест буднично, равнодушно. Как Донато.  
  
_Боже, прибежище наше в бедах,  
Дающий силу, когда мы изнемогаем,  
И утешение, когда мы скорбим…_  
  
Но слова молитвы рассыпаются, как бусины с оборвавшейся нити.  
  
_Не смей_ , — хочет закричать он, —  _не смей есть, уходи, исчезни, пропади._  
  
Амон поворачивается к нему, улыбается едва заметной улыбкой, глаза его пылают алым голодным огнём, а из спины вырывается толстые лианы, пульсирующие красным, они летят к нему, как жало скорпиона, впиваются в грудь, с отвратительный треском разрываемой ткани выходят сзади. Котаро не может больше дышать.  
  
И просыпается.  
  
В холодном липком поту и с чувством голода. От одной мысли о еде мутит.  
  
***  
  
Так бывает часто, слишком часто — длинные муторные сны, вытягивающие силы и само желание жить, после них Амон чувствует себя разбитым и пустым. Он ненавидит это так, как только способен ненавидеть. Поэтому предпочитает действовать ночью, чтобы измотать себя насколько возможно и провалиться в глухой сон без сновидений.  
  
Для ночного образа жизни есть и другая причина — никто не должен увидеть его таким: уродливым, искаженным, похожим на одно из порождений тьмы. Никто не должен узнать, что он не ест больше человеческую пищу. Это его проклятие, расплата за все ошибки.  
  
Там, за границей дня и ночи остались все, кто был ему дорог в этой жизни. Словно черта, преграждающая путь злым духам, пролегла между ними. Только он сам оказался теперь демоном.  
  
  
Давно, еще при поступлении в Академию, Амон дал себе наивное обещание, что не потеряет больше никого в своей жизни, и свято верил в это. Напрасно, конечно. У судьбы дурной юмор, она снова зло посмеялась над Амоном Котаро, забрав дорогого человека. Тогда он понял, что не стоит слишком сближаться с людьми. У него есть цель, настоящая, правильная цель, именно ей он должен посвятить себя без остатка, а не предаваться бесконечному отчаянию. Глубоко внутри он знал, что с каждой потерей отдает кусочек себя, и может статься, что так от него останется одна пустота, глубокая пропасть, наполненная непроглядной мглой.  
  
Спустя месяцы после битвы в двадцатом районе Амон смог наконец добраться до давно устаревших новостных сводок. Стиснув зубы и отключив все чувства, он искал списки потерь CCG в те дни. Его самого признали погибшим и присвоили звание следователя особого класса посмертно.  _«Зачем звание мертвецу?»_  — подумал он отстраненно. И выдохнул с недостойным облегчением: потерь было много, но фамилий, которые он больше всего боялся увидеть, там нет. Кроме одной. Перед глазами всплыло открытое лицо Шинохары, Амон как наяву услышал его раскатистый заразительный смех. Он прикрыл глаза, пережидая. Почему с каждым разом это не становится легче?  
  
Однажды он все-таки не выдержал и пришел к дому Акиры, чтобы посмотреть на теплый манящий свет в ее окне. Он едва успел отступить в тень, когда она внезапно выглянула наружу, будто ждала запоздалого гостя, а тот все не приходил, и снова исчезла в золотистом сиянии. Несколько секунд Амон не мог сдвинуться с места — слушал: решится ли сбившееся с ритма сердце на следующий удар.  
  
Нет, она не должна увидеть его. Он не умер на поле боя, не убил себя, став чудовищем — он согласился на такую жизнь, и как и кому он докажет, что не охотится на людей? Его изматывал, сжигал изнутри стыд. Амон был отвратителен самому себе, ненавидел это уродливое чужое тело, но решил сражаться до конца, до тех пор, пока не перестанет дышать.  
  
Он бродил ночами по темным глухим улицам, поджидая хищника, который выйдет на охоту и угодит в его ловушку. Или же Амон попадется сам, если противник окажется слишком силен. Это русская рулетка, игра со смертью.  
  
Еженощный обход был похож на ритуал — одни и те же места, люди, те же вопросы и похожие ответы. Он старался всегда идти новым путем на встречу с информатором — на случай, если за ним тоже решат следить. Хотя кто мог им интересоваться? Опасная мысль.  
  
В последнее время слишком часто среди его маршрутов стала появляться пустынная набережная. Неправильно. Надо было забыть о ней на какое-то время, но она влекла его к себе снова и снова.  
  
Унылая дорожка с простым ограждением и чередой фонарей тянулась по берегу совсем недавно намытого полуострова. За ограждением вал из бетонных чушек создавал причудливые картины игрой света и тени — будто инсталляция на модной выставке. За гранью освещенного пространства перекатывалось, ворочало тяжелое тело холодное осеннее море. Волны бились в безнадежной тоске о массивную бетонную преграду, тщетно стараясь прорваться на отвоеванный у моря берег. А за беспокойной гладью залива загорались ненадежные мерцающие огни города.  
  
Амон часто останавливался там, слушал завороженно шум волн, словно отзвуки далекого сердцебиения. Там, за антрацитовой далью моря, люди жили привычной жизнью: засиживались на работе допоздна, возвращались домой, зажигали ночник, чтобы почитать книгу перед сном — каждый раз на той стороне вспыхивал новый огонек. Амон оставался здесь, среди странной игры теней и плача волн, потому что легче было пройти по воде, чем снова стать частью того мира.  
  
Движение воздуха за спиной предупредило, что он не один здесь, и через мгновение у ограждения рядом возникла темная фигура. Обостренные до предела слух и обоняние сообщили ему достаточно — можно было не смотреть, чтобы узнать кто рядом.  
  
— Не спится? — спросил незваный гость, будто бы продолжая начатый когда-то разговор. С Ренджи почему-то было легко, Амону казалось, что он знал его сто лет. Непривычно было думать так про гуля.  
  
— Ты сегодня не с Утой? — не смог удержаться он.  
  
— Я помню, что ты ему не доверяешь.  
  
— А ты? — Амон обернулся, чтобы видеть собеседника.  
  
Ренджи пожал плечами неопределенно и тут же сменил тему:  
  
— Не хочешь вернуться в кофейню?  
  
— Я… — Амон думал об этом не раз, — уважаю то, что вы делаете. Это правильно. Если бы таких как вы было больше, нам не нужно было бы воевать, многие жизни были бы спасены…  
  
— Но…?  
  
— Но я не один из вас. Хотел бы, но не могу. Я… еще не сделал того, что должен.  
  
Ренджи покачал головой, оторвался от ограждения и посмотрел Амону в лицо.  
  
— Приходи, если передумаешь.  
  
Потом растворился так же внезапно, как пришел.  
  
***  
  
Амон попал в «: re» пару лет назад.  
  
Он думал, что упадет прямо на улице, так и не дойдя до двери чертова кафе.  
  
Что он там мог узнать такого важного? Что вообще могло быть важно — кроме того, что он умирал? Но Нагачика, перед тем как исчезнуть, оставил ему рекламную листовку этого места и сказал, что он найдет там, что ищет. Ну уж нет, решил тогда Амон.  
  
Чуть позже это решение потеряло силу и смысл.  
  
Внутри него плескалась кислота, будто он выпил пару литров в надежде покинуть этот мир и заплатить за ошибки разом. Казалось, едкий огонь, разгоревшийся прямо под солнечным сплетением, уже выжег желудок и все внутренности рядом и скоро поглотит его целиком, не оставив ничего, способного ходить, говорить и думать. Он не мог прекратить это, хотя и знал средство. Но сидеть и ждать конца было невыносимо. Амону вдруг стало мучительно необходимо узнать, что такого ему могут рассказать в каком-то кафе.  
  
Дверь оказалась открыта, мелодично звякнул колокольчик. Он вошел, цепляясь за косяк двери.  
Несколько мгновений было тихо, и ему уже было показалось, что в кафе нет никого, как из глубины раздался взволнованный голос:  
  
— Это ведь ты! Ты тот следователь!  
  
Он кивнул неизвестно кому — сил говорить не было, все они уходили на то, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Амон знал откуда-то, что все верно — он тот самый. И это почему-то важно.  
  
— Нагачика сказал, у вас есть ответы, — у него совсем не было времени на любезные приветствия и ничего не значащие слова.  
  
— Нагачика? Прислал тебя сюда?  
  
Перед Амоном появилась совсем молодая девушка с нежным лицом и колючим недоверчивым взглядом ярких глаз.  
  
— Зачем ему отправлять сюда следователя? — повторила она.  
  
Амон собрал в кулак всю оставшуюся волю и шагнул ей навстречу.  
  
— Он сказал, что тут я найду ответы на свои вопросы.  
  
Он прикрыл на мгновение глаза — кислота подбиралась уже к легким, а сердце заходилось в паническом рваном ритме. Хотелось раскрыть грудную клетку, чтобы охладить нестерпимый жар. Но было поздно — гортань скрутило жестоким спазмом. Зал кафе со столиками, барной стойкой и требовательно смотрящей на него девушкой качнулся и провалился куда-то в сторону, перед глазами пульсировало красное и черное, грудь рвало на части.  
  
_«Нет, подождите, я должен узнать!»_  
  
Потом все исчезло.  
  
  
Амон очнулся от ослепительного солнечного луча, бьющего в глаза прямо из окна. Он прислушался к себе: боли не было — нигде, ни в одном уголке его измученного тела, но когда он попытался поднять руку, она оказалась тяжелой, будто была налита свинцом. Мысли тоже стали неповоротливыми и вязкими, как смола.  
  
Звук голоса прорвал тишину, вторгся бесцеремонно в его затуманенный разум. Сначала пришел звук, а потом словно эхо, долетело значение слов.  
  
— Ты ведь ничего не ел, так? Не хочешь быть гулем? — голос девушки был полон отравы. Что это — отвращение? Раздражение?  
  
— Я не гуль, — прозвучало бы лучше, если бы он не зашелся в приступе кашля.  
  
Девушка звонко и зло рассмеялась.  
  
— Я следователь, — прокаркал он через силу. Горло драло нещадно, но он должен был ответить ей.  
  
— Тогда что ты делаешь здесь? — смех резко оборвался. Девушка теперь выплевывала слова: — Ты убил Реко-сан! Она пришла сюда в поисках пристанища, в отчаянии, потеряв все. Прямо как ты. Она пыталась наладить новую жизнь. Но вы… вы убили ее, не раздумывая, без жалости, без сочувствия, как бродячую собаку. Вы просто не видели в ней человека, ни в ком из нас…  
  
_«Да, она права — не видели»._  
  
— Подожди… Ты ведь… — сейчас он ухватит за хвост это смутное ощущение, и хрупкая иллюзия спокойствия взорвется и изранит их своими осколками. — Ты ведь Кролик!  
  
— Да, я чертов Кролик, — она соскочила со стула у окна и шагнула к нему. — Это я убила твоего бешеного напарника! — она швырнула признание как разрывной снаряд, и он достиг цели.  
  
— Ты… — прошипел Амон.  
  
В сознании словно взорвалась шаровая молния, захотелось кричать, но Амон успел удержать крик в себе. Он рванулся к отскочившей всего на шаг девчонке. Ноги не удержали бы, но ему было все равно — он сполз с кровати на пол, чтобы добраться до жестокой твари, дотянуться до горла, сломать хребет своими руками, чтобы ощутить ее последний миг. Он забыл, что она сильнее, а у него нет куинке и сил бороться, забыл все на свете, кроме ярости, которая одна могла прикрыть бездонную пропасть, в которой перекатывалась тяжелая, густая боль.  
  
Ноги не хотели держать, а тело — подчиняться, но Кролик была здесь, так близко — хватит и протянутой руки — он достанет ее хоть бы и ползком. Чтобы расплатилась, чтобы замолчала.  
  
Она отступила еще немного, не сводя с него горящих глаз.  
  
— Иди сюда, чего ты боишься? Я должен убить тебя.  
  
Она так и стояла в нескольких шагах от него, не думая приближаться, но опустилась на пол, чтобы оказаться ближе.  
  
— Знаешь, что я почувствовала, когда убила его? — Амон поднял голову — девчонка смотрела прямо ему в глаза. Его руки дрожали от ярости. — Пустоту. Я отомстила, но это не изменило ничего. Совсем. Хинами была мудрее — она знала, что местью никого не вернешь. А потом я увидела кольцо на его пальце — подумать только, у такого чудовища — и кольцо. И поняла, что боли в мире стало еще больше. И это я принесла ее туда.  
  
Амон не мог больше слушать, не хотел этих глупых признаний. Он рванулся к противнице из последних сил, разве что не рыча, но перед глазами возникло то самое кольцо. Он понял, что его ярость выдыхается, забирая с собой волю к борьбе.  
  
Амон хотел бы уйти немедленно, но смог только перекатиться на бок и с трудом сесть. То, что девчонка способна была осознать, что натворила, делало разговор еще более невыносимым.  
  
Кролик поднялась и несколько минут наблюдала за ним, не говоря ни слова. Потом произнесла как-то удивленно:  
  
— Ты плачешь, следователь?  
  
_«Что?»_  
  
Он провел рукой по лицу — на ладони осталась влага.  
  
— Кажется, мы причинили друг другу достаточно боли, — сказала она и вышла из комнаты.  
  
***  
  
Крутой обрыв уходил вниз, в густую безвидную тьму ночи. Казалось, что если упадешь в нее, то просто исчезнешь, растворишься в темноте без следа, будто тебя никогда и не было. Самоубийцы, решившиеся шагнуть туда, должны были обладать немалой силой духа.  
  
Странная мысль.  
  
— Спрыгнем отсюда?  
  
— Нет, Ренджи, давай спустимся по склону.  
  
Йомо Ренджи был тем, кто убедил его съесть человеческое мясо, полученное без насилия. Взамен он обещал показать, где они берут трупы несчастных, которые становятся пищей для гулей, отказавшихся от убийства людей.  
  
Вот он, один из ответов, обещанных Нагачикой. Не все гули — убийцы. Не все рушат жизни ради вкусного завтрака. Это меняло многое. Это в самом деле было важно.  
  
Внизу ветви смыкались так, что образовывали нечто вроде купола. Здесь было почти уютно, несмотря на темноту.  
  
— Ничего, — сказал Ренджи, оглядев пространство под деревьями, и выдохнул облегченно, как показалось Амону. — На прошлой неделе нашли девочку лет пятнадцати. Нет, не смотри на меня так, ты ел не ее и… не спрашивай.  
  
Они побыли здесь еще какое-то время, будто отдавая дань погибшим людям — было бы неуважением просто так покинуть место последнего пристанища для многих несчастных.  
  
Еще несколько минут они бродили по поляне. Обострившийся слух Амона различил шепот спутника, он прислушался.  
  
— Ты умеешь молиться, Йомо Ренджи?  
  
— Вы и впрямь не считаете нас людьми, — за грустной иронией Ренджи, кажется, прятал что-то вроде обиды. Амону немедленно захотелось забрать слова назад.  
  
— Прости, — сказал он, а через несколько минут блуждания добавил: — это и правда сложно.  
  
Ренджи хмыкнул в ответ.  
  
***  
  
Амон покинул кофейню вскоре после того, как Йомо Ренджи рассказал ему о том, как они добывают себе пропитание.  
  
— Не стоило бы тебя отпускать просто так — лишний конкурент нам ни к чему, — сказал он вместо прощания, но Амону чудилась досада в его голосе.  
  
— Это не единственный способ добыть пищу, — «успокоил» его Амон. Глаза Ренджи сверкнули в ответ недобро, но он промолчал.  
  
Другой путь был, и Амон собирался им воспользоваться, что бы ни думали об этом в «: re».  
  
Для охоты на гулей нужно было оружие. У него не было ни куинке, ни брони, ни возможности их достать. Окруженный гулями, хоть бы и дружественно настроенными, он чувствовал себя раздетым и беззащитным.  
  
Решение проблемы напрашивалось само — и вызывало отвращение — нужно было научиться пользоваться своим кагуне. Для начала хотя бы заставить его появиться.  
  
Он пытался давно — еще в плену у «Дерева Аогири» — но тщетно. Он пробовал призвать эти орудия убийства усилием воли, но кончалось всегда одним — колотящимся на грани возможного сердцем и приступами тошноты, будто бы все в нем было против самой мысли об этом.  
  
Амон знал, чувствовал внутри себя нечто чуждое. Он порой ощущал это как инородное тело, как будто мог заметить присутствие злокачественной опухоли, распускающей метастазы. Ему казалось иногда, что не он подчинит ее себе, а эта штука захватит его совсем, возьмет верх, превратит в монстра, найдет в нем сокрытое…  
  
Нет, нет, нет. Он не допустит этого. Ни за что.  
  
Раньше во снах к нему приходили темные тени с горящими алым огнем глазами и колыхающимися ветвями кагуне, являлись дети с печальными лицами, кто-то звал его. Долго, протяжно, требовательно. И каждый раз он думал, что должен прийти на помощь кому-то, но каждый раз это оказывался он. Амон почему-то забывал об этом с каждым новым сном.  
  
Теперь пришли иные сны. Реалистичные, подробные, затягивающие в себя, как трясина. После них он просыпался в поту и надеялся, что не кричал. Его больную, горящую гнилостным огнем плоть раздирали с отвратительным треском живые белые бутоны на гибких шеях, выползали, извиваясь, наружу, разрывая кишки и сосуды, распускали бледные воронки, похожие на цветы дурмана. Он сам смотрел отстраненно, как из развороченного живота лезут их бутоны, стебли, листья. А корни оплетали, сжимали в тисках его сердце и легкие, грозя вырваться через горло. Он не мог вдохнуть и не смел оторвать завороженного взгляда от хищных цветов. Им было мало. Всегда слишком мало, и они тянули свои щупальца к другим людям, искали тех, кого он любил. Искали Акиру… Амон усилием воли поднимал неимоверно тяжелую руку, чтобы вырвать из себя плотоядные стебли, но рука сама становилась чудовищным отростком, предавала его. Он хотел кричать, громко, дико, в голос, как смертельно раненое животное, но голоса не было. Ему казалось, будто темные жесткие корни оплетают горло, сбивают слабое дыхание, зажимают рот.  
  
И он просыпался.  
  
Это все какухо.  _Его_  какухо. Звучало абсурдно и отвратительно. Да раковая опухоль была бы более естественной вещью! Он хотел бы вырвать его из себя с корнем, но оно вросло глубоко, пустило отростки во все стороны — оно не сдастся так просто. Это не поможет.  
  
Он чувствовал его, оно жгло изнутри, рождая RC-клетки, которые вытягивались длинными нитями, пронизывали его насквозь. Тягучая медленная боль распространялась неостановимо, захватывая все больше, его начинало мутить. В другие разы волна боли мгновенно била по всем нервным окончаниям так, что на миг он терял сознание. Потом его долго выворачивало наизнанку.  
  
Тяжелые, удушливые сны вынимали душу, изматывали, и Амон не придумал ничего лучше бегства. Первый раз это был сумрачный бесцельный побег из маленькой съемной квартиры, которая вдруг стала темнее могилы и была полна мстительных призраков прошлого. Он шел на ощупь, полуослепший от боли и потерявший ощущение реальности, бежал от тесных стен, от навязчивого перемигивания рекламных вывесок, от людей, гулей, от всего мира.  
  
Амон не помнил, как попал туда — просто вдруг обнаружил себя на пустынной набережной. Перед ним расстилалась неверная водная гладь, мелкая рябь бежала по поверхности, отливая серебром в лунном свете, как рыбья чешуя. В этой картине было столько завораживающего спокойствия, что Амон замер и простоял так до розовых рассветных сполохов.  
  
Возможно, тогда Амон впервые осознал, что день — больше не его время и ночные призраки не дадут ему покоя, если он будет сидеть без дела и ждать неминуемой расплаты.  
  
***  
  
Густая плотная тень под эстакадой, кажется, существовала здесь веками, будто поселилась в этих краях прежде людей и теперь лишь переползла в укромное место. Амон обычно ходил мимо нее настороженно, всегда ожидая удара, потому, когда вязкая тень выбросила вслед ему черный протуберанец, он был готов. Готов к нападению, удару, но не к улыбке женщины в потрепанном пальто и не к ее словам:  
  
— Я тебя видела раньше. Ты мне нравишься. Идем со мной, — низкий голос, говорил медленно, будто заманивал. Она была откровенна до бесстыдства, но так уж было тут принято — не ее вина.  
  
В холодные вечера здесь разводили костры в бочках, чтобы согреться и приготовить пищу, сюда стекались бродяги и отщепенцы всех мастей — будь то люди или гули. Тут не принято было расспрашивать о личном. Зато рассказывать местные любили — нет-нет да услышишь любопытные сплетни. Амон уже почти научился выбирать из них крупицы правды. В это злачное место он ходил ради одного бездомного — информатора, обладающего удивительным чутьем на место и время. Тот всегда мог рассказать нечто полезное. Жаль, Амон не бывал здесь, пока работал в CCG, но тогда ему просто не приходило в голову прикинуться изгоем, а теперь жизнь сама вытолкнула его ближе к подобным местам.  
  
— Я не за этим пришел, — бросил он женщине.  
  
— А за чем? Думаешь, кошки тебя заждались? — она рассмеялась собственной шутке, но в надрывном хриплом смехе слышался только вызов и никакого веселья. Кажется, за ее острой, как лезвие, злой улыбкой и жгучим желанием во взгляде, таилось едва сдерживаемое рыдание. Это странная, ненужная мысль, от которой Амону стало не по себе — он вовсе не хотел подглядывать за чужой болью.  
  
— Идем, будет хорошо, — уговаривала женщина, принимая его замешательство за раздумье над предложением. — Ты такой сладкий, — почти пропела она, опуская ладонь на его предплечье, а в глазах тлели алыми угольками какуганы.  
  
_«Чего она хочет на самом деле — секса или еды?»_  
  
Женщина улыбнулась жутко и понимающе, будто прочитала мысли в его глазах. В этот момент она казалась странно красивой и отталкивающей одновременно.  
  
— Я не люблю охоту, — ответила она на незаданный вопрос. — Это так… грубо. Лучше я сделаю приятно тому, кто мне понравится, а он поделится со мной кусочком… Это честно. Я ем совсем немного, — должно было звучать заманчиво, но Амон почувствовал только тошноту. Это слишком неправильно. Подобную плату можно отдать, но просить ее невозможно. Хотя это вовсе не его дело. Здесь каждый выживает, как может. Кто он такой чтобы осуждать их?  
  
— Найди кого-то другого, — он снял ее ладонь со своей руки и прошел мимо. Это было жестоко, но ему и вправду нечего было предложить ей. Она прошипела вслед что-то зло и обиженно. Амон представил, как она снова слилась с тьмой, будто увязла в топком болоте.  
  
Здесь и в других подобных местах он понемногу собирал свою собственную сеть информаторов — пусть небольшую, но полезную. Он понял, кто должен быть его целью: он сосредоточит все внимание на «Древе Аогири», узнает как можно больше, раз уж CCG оказалось слишком неповоротливо. Потом можно поделиться информацией с бывшими коллегами. Он все еще оставался следователем по гулям — пусть без кабинета в CCG, без строгого костюма и значка. Это всего лишь формальности.  
  
Мелькали лица, костры освещали ночь, как звезды, вокруг которых собираются одинокие потерянные люди, выпавшие из привычного круговорота вещей. Амон понял, что встреча не состоится: в условленной заранее бочке не горел огонь, значит, информатор не пришел.  
  
Испугался, угодил в полицию или просто нечего рассказать — Амон не знал.  
  
Что ж, осталось последнее дело и можно уходить.  
  
Кошки, сказала женщина. Он успел примелькаться здесь. Надо быть осмотрительнее.  
  
Люди — и нелюди, тут всех хватало — грелись возле самодельных бочек-жаровен, и Амон шел дальше — в темноте ожидающе мерцали глаза, много по-ночному ярких глаз. Он высыпал в привычное место припасенный заранее корм — в тусклом свете костров замелькали серые спины — сбегались на угощение заждавшиеся кошки.  
  
Глупая затея — Амон каждый раз обещал себе, что делает это в последний раз, но на душе почему-то становилось легче, и он приходил сюда опять и опять. Он не мог помочь всем, но, может быть, к тем, кого он хотел бы спасти, в решающую минуту придет кто-нибудь ещё, если не успеет он.  
  
Еще одна пустая надежда — никто не сделает за тебя твою работу, одергивал он сам себя.  
  
Амон уже собирался уходить, когда наперерез ему бросился человек — косматый старик смотрел светло-голубыми, прозрачными, как весеннее небо, глазами — смотрел прямо на него и будто сквозь, в далекую, недоступную простому смертному даль.  
  
— Чего ты так боишься, от чего бежишь? — изрек он хриплым, но отчего-то торжественным голосом. — Случилось самое страшное, но ты продолжаешь бояться?  
  
Амон почувствовал, как леденеют пальцы, а в животе начинают ворочаться раздражение и злость.  
  
_«Что он болтает? Зачем я это слушаю?»_  
  
Он хотел пройти мимо, но старик приближался, заглядывая ему в лицо и шепча:  
  
— Нееет, это внутри тебя, тебе не сбежать…  
  
Амон увернулся от него, запахнул плотнее плащ и ушел — и правда сбежал. От этого стало почему-то противно. Казалось, что безумный старик смотрит ему вслед с понимающей улыбкой, и это злило еще больше.  
  
_«Как он смеет говорить подобное? Кто давал ему право?»_  
  
Возмущенные мысли еще проносились в голове, но Амон уже заметил, как они сменяются какой-то плачущей, почти воющей тоской.  
  
***  
  
Он изучал в Академии особенности организма гулей, даже успел провести один курс как преподаватель. Потом уже использовал эти знания в расследованиях. Но теперь они обрушились на него внезапно и жестоко.  
  
В городе было слишком много звуков и запахов — они носились в его разуме обезумевшими стаями и исчезали, оставляя дезориентированным и с постоянным головокружением. Правда, к необычайно острому зрению он привык быстро.  
  
Но той самой ночью в тесный закоулок между домами его привело не зрение, а смутное, но навязчивое чувство беспокойства. В воздухе будто был разлит тонкий пряный запах страха. Амон тут же ощутил легкую зудящую пульсацию в левом глазу — должно быть, какуган полыхал сейчас алым вовсю. Волосы на голове будто приподнялись, а где-то внутри пробудилось странное неудержимое желание мчаться по следу добычи. Ноги сами несли его к источнику беспокойного запаха.  
  
Различить, что происходило в темной щели между двумя крепко спящими домами, не позволяло даже гулье зрение. Но он точно знал, что где-то рядом хищник. Правая рука сомкнулась рефлекторно на ручке несуществующего чемодана с куинке.  
  
_«Что я могу без своего оружия?»_  — звучало в голове навязчиво, но не могло остановить его. Он должен был прервать то, что происходило здесь и сейчас, должен был вмешаться. Из темноты раздался придушенный то ли крик, то ли всхлип, по воздуху поплыл пьяняще сладкий запах крови. Будто невидимая сила влекла Амона туда. Послышался еще один приглушенный вздох.  
  
Амон был уже рядом с гулем — тот был занят своей жертвой и никак не отреагировал на его приближение — как вдруг увидел, что тот прижимает к стене девушку, закрывая ей рот ладонью. Из разорванной блузки бесстыдно выглядывала маленькая грудь, а рука гуля уже лезла под юбку девушки между стиснутых в безнадежной попытке защититься бедер. Заостренные щупальца ринкаку покачивались у самого горла жертвы, угрожая пронзить ее при любом сопротивлении.   
  
— Ты чужак, — бросил ему гуль через плечо, не оборачиваясь. Заметил наконец. — Убирайся. Хочешь, даже оставлю тебе кусочек, если не будешь отвлекать. Или придется убить тебя, — голос звучал хрипло. Девушка оторвала взгляд от лезвий-кагуне, силясь увидеть в темноте Амона. Была ли в ее глазах мольба, или ему только показалось?  
  
Амон почувствовал, как внутри поднялась волна ярости, которую он не мог и не хотел сдержать. Перед глазами поплыли красные сполохи — хрупкая светловолосая девушка напоминала Акиру всем, кроме затравленного взгляда. Если придется отрывать голову этому ублюдку одними руками — что ж, он сделает это.  
  
Гуль успел обернуться, направить свое оружие против Амона, но больше он ему не позволил сделать ничего. Воздух алым промельком рассек росчерк Доджимы.  
  
_«Доджима? Откуда?»_  Амон опустил глаза — его рука крепко сжимала до боли знакомое древко.  
  
Девушка смотрела на него ошалевшими глазами несколько долгих секунд, потом стянула края блузки, прошмыгнула мимо и исчезла.  
  
Гуль замер в непонятном оцепенении. Оба его какугана разом погасли — глаза стали обычными, человеческими. В них плескались непонимание и обида. Амон поразился тому, каким неуместным ему показалось это выражение лица. Гуль моргнул, глянул удивленно вниз. Через грудную клетку протянулась подплывающая красным полоса, в нос Амону ударил густой едкий запах крови. Гуль еще смотрел недоумевающе на собственную грудь, когда верхняя часть туловища медленно поехала вниз и с тихим чавкающим звуком завалилась набок, глухо ударившись о землю. Мгновением позже рядом рухнуло тело.  
  
Амон застыл на месте, словно окаменев. Он ждал, что в нем самом тоже окажется невидимая рана, и он распадется на части, так и не успев осознать, что же произошло. Ждал, пока не понял, что желает такого исхода. Напрасно. Он покачнулся и сполз по стене на пол. Доджима… Темное, живое, пульсирующее ненасытным огнем, сворачивалось, втягивалось обратно в тело. Он схватил свою руку — как гранату с вырванной чекой, готовую разорваться в любой момент. Ее поверхность была невероятно плотной, внутри бился тот же огонь, что и в прорвавшейся наружу Доджиме.  
  
Они одно — рука и Доджима. Его кагуне. Голова закружилась, к горлу подкатила тошнота.  
  
**_Ты знал, ты ведь всегда знал это_  **— прошептал тонкий противный голосок из-за запертой двери.  
  
Он попытался вспомнить молитву. Хоть какую-то.  
  
_Отец наш, сущий на небесах…_  
  
В горле встал ком. Он не мог произнести ни слова, даже в мыслях. Бог не слышал его, забыл его, проклял.  
  
Тело скрутило спазмом.  
  
От мертвеца в переулке несло нестерпимо — едой и падалью. Рука приняла прежний вид — огромной птичьей лапы. Лапы чудовища из страшных сказок. Демонов, похищающих детей…  
  
Где-то внутри родился нервный, судорожный хохот, но так и не смог вырваться наружу — Амона потряс новый спазм, в глазах потемнело.  
  
Из глубины сознания, из-за темной завесы и каменной стены за ней, просочился слабый голос:  
**  
_А что если…_**  
  
_Нет, заткнись, убирайся, откуда пришел! Только не сейчас!_  
  
Но голос не собирался его щадить.  
**_  
А что если ты всегда был таким? Чудовищем. Проклятым. Где твои родители? Вдруг они не умерли, вдруг заметили в тебе что-то. Заметили зло. И испугались. И тот тоже увидел. И обрадовался. Что если это было в тебе всегда?_**  
  
Голос не спрашивал, он знал. Амон ненавидел его за это. Заталкивал дальше, как только мог. Но нельзя было избавиться от ужаса, который он порождал — а что если…  
  
_«Молчи! Проваливай! Я не такой как они. Я следователь. Я не сойду со своего пути, чего бы мне это не стоило. Не сдамся тебе.»_  
  
_«А что если…»_  
  
***  
  
Амон смотрел в ночь.  
  
Она растекалась по небу стремительно и неотвратимо, как потоп. Растаял последний отсвет теплого сияния на западе, окончательно признавая власть тьмы.  
  
Далекие бледные созвездия едва пробивались через бесконечную пустоту вселенной, их затмевал другой свет — сияние города. Ночь исполосовали живым огнем ленты дорог, затмили своим мерцанием рекламные экраны и горящие в темноте вывески, в домах светлячками зажглись окна.  
  
Ночь — время гулей. Ночь скрывает хищные взгляды и прячет до времени страшные следы трапез. Люди зажигают огни, чтобы удержать хищников на расстоянии. Чтобы отогнать собственный страх.  
  
Но что делать, если хищник внутри тебя?


End file.
